A Sexy Transformation
by n0m
Summary: Kaoru and Mori sneak away from everyone else who are going to an event so that they can have a little alone time.


**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club in anyway. These characters aren't mine. **

"H-Hika-" Kaoru barely got out before his mouth was smothered with another. Their tongues twirling around each others in a fiery passion. It was a while before either of them broke apart. "M-Mori wait. What if someone sees us. What about Hikaru?" Kaoru was forever worrying about his brother. He gazed into Mori's deep grey eyes. If he wasn't careful he would get lost in those eyes as he had so many times in the past.

"No one is going to see. They're all at the event." While Mori said this his voice came out muffled for his mouth was pressed against the skin on Kaoru's jaw. His mouth trailing down then back up. Making's Kaoru's heart beat a little faster.

But it was true. Although not mandatory, the whole school gathered once a year for the carnival that they bring on campus. It was something they on;y experienced whenever the school brings it in so everyone for the most part goes. I say most part because two people didn't. They were in a classroom, it's door hastily kicked shut by Mori. It's windows facing the back garden meaning also no one would see since the carnival was being held in the front of the school.

Right now Mori pinned Kaoru between the wall and him. One of his legs between both of Kaoru's. In Mori's haste to leave after club activities neither of them changed out of their costumes from earlier. Leaving Mori in a loose white button up shirt and grey pants with white sneakers. His rabbit ears thrown carelessly aside on the floor. Kaoru on the other hand was still wearing his animal ears. Black cat ears peeked out of his fluff of orange hair. Along with a tight black shirt and a pair of black jeans. He also had a pair of furry gloves which he had also thrown aside with his black furry tail.

Kaoru pulled Mori's face to his and licked his lips before pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Kaoru's hand which had been against Mori's chest slid up to his hair where his fingers tangled into Mori's soft black hair.

Mori's hands still on Kaoru's shoulders from shoving him against the wall slid down Kaoru's sides, making him shiver, to his waist, where one hand continued down to rub at Kaoru's butt. Kaoru broke apart with a gasp when Mori pinched him. He was breathing heavily now but he still flashed a wicked grin at Mori. Kaoru untangled his hands from Mori's hair and put them on his chest using them to push him backwards. Mori stumbled backwards with Kaoru pushing against his chest, a look of confusion on his face. They continued until Mori's legs hit the edge of a desk. The teacher's desk, which sits right in the centre in front of the room.

Kaoru swing around and hopped up onto the desk, pulling Mori in front of him. Wrapping his legs around Mori's waist, Kaoru wound his arms around Mori's neck and pulled himself in to nibble on Mori's ear. Kaoru continued down to his neck making a circuit from under his jaw to his shoulder blade , with a trail of kissed and bites, making him shiver in pleasure. Mori's hand which had been pulled from Kaoru when he hopped up onto the desk, wound themselves into Kaoru's hair before they slid down his back to his waist. There he fingered the hem of of Kaoru's shirt. With Kaoru still at Mori's neck, Mori pushed him away just enough to life his shirt of his head.

Kaoru now shirtless gazed into Mori's dark eyes while Mori gazed at Kaoru's perfect chest. He had a flat stomach which was nicely muscled and toned, with no chest hair. Which was good. Cause that's gross. T.T

Mori who had the mostly been following Kaoru, WOULDN'T BEEN DOMINATED, and pushed him back onto the desk and laid on top of him. Kaoru's heart was beating fast and his face was beat red but he just put his arms around Mori's neck and pulled him down. Mori's tongue traced lightly around Kaoru's lips before bringing his lips down onto the other boys. His tongue explored the inside of Kaoru's mouth leaving no space untouched. Their tongues twirling together in a dance. Kaoru broke apart breathing heavily, but Mori's lips never left his skin. He made his way down his jaw to his neck where he went to his shoulder. Biting and kissing his way down to his chest. With a mixture of bites, kisses and love marks he explored Kaoru's smooth chest until finally settling at Kaoru's nipple where he bit and sucked until it was hard and did the same with the other.

Kaoru's hands were in Mori's hair. His fingers all tangled up while Mori made his way down to his nipples. He shivered in pleasure while Mori nipple and sucked. His member getting aroused. And as Mori finished and started even more downwards, over his abs to the top of Kaoru's jeans, Kaoru's breath sped up. Mori started at his belt buckle before Kaoru managed to stop him.

"Ah.. M-Mori no. N-not down there." Kaoru pleaded, his face red, nipples hard, as well as something hard a little down lower. Mori brought his lips back up to Kaoru's.

"It's fine." Mori smiled against Kaoru's lips. Just those two little words had melted him. That's all it took with Mori.

"O-Okay." Kaoru's heart now beating as fast as a jack hammer.

Mori hands went back down to Kaoru's belt buckle and this time worked more quickly, and soon Mori pulled Kaoru free of his jeans and tossed them aside. Mori looked down at Kaoru laying down on the desk in nothing but his boxers, and was breath taken. Mori, filled with a sudden, frantic need smashed his lips against Kaoru's more aggressively than before. Both of their lips would be slightly bruised afterwards. While one hand tangled in Kaoru's hair the other hand went down to rub Kaoru's erect member, making Kaoru moan in pleasure. Mori broke apart first, his dark grey eyes locking with Kaoru's golden ones for only a moment before he went down and slowly pulled Kaoru's boxers down revealing Kaoru's fully aroused and erect member.

Kaoru let out a gasp as Mori's warm mouth enveloped his full size. Kaoru's hair tangled in Mori's hair as the sensation swept over him. Mori's head bobbed up and down, his tongue tracing the outside of Kaoru's shaft.

"Ngh.. Mori... I'm going to..- AH!" Kaoru came into Mori's mouth which he swallowed.

"Mmm." Kaoru stared as Mori closed his eyes. Then after a few seconds he still didn't move, so Kaoru was about to say something when, Mori's skin started to quiver. As if under his skin were a colony of ants and they were crawling around. Kaoru stared in horror as Mori shuddered and fell to the ground. His skin was still quivering when he started to shudder convulsively. Two black hair legs exploded from his sides, at the same time huge colourful wings seemed to rip from the skin on his back. Mori swivelled his head to look at Kaoru who was sitting up now mouth-wide open in shock. Mori's eyes seemed to have tripled in size and bugged out of his head. While watching the wings burst from his back a set of antennas seemed to have grown out of the hair from his head. His skin seemed almost like it was covered in scales. In one second it was staring at Kaoru and the next it hopped onto it's still human legs and lifted it's huge wings before shooting out of the classroom and into the clear sky, flying away until you couldn't see it.

Kaoru, shaking in fear, pulled his clothes on before sprinting out of the classroom back to the Third Music Room where he could get his own clothes so that he could go home. He would never talk about this to anyone.

**So. Didn't like it? Sorry. Not really. But oh well.**


End file.
